


CLASSIFIEDS

by jtt



Category: 3rd Rock from the Sun, Addams Family - All Media Types, Beyond the Stars (1989), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Ender's Game - All Media Types, Krull (1983), Men in Black (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Earth, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction, Silly, Spaced Invaders, Starship - Freeform, The Moon - Freeform, There's not a tag for the 1990 movie, Undead, Uranus - Freeform, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtt/pseuds/jtt
Summary: An old sci-fi and fantasy inspired Creative Writing Class assignment. I reached spacey and weird levels while in college a long time ago. I had to scan it as images because I haven't found the digital backup.I make no apologies.Not to the Zombies, not to The Sheryl and especially not to the Flat Earth Society.(I do feel a bit sorry for the chihuahua).





	CLASSIFIEDS

Begin five images:

 

  
I found this again in some papers, thought it ought to be preserved for posterity because newspapers are becoming a thing of the past and scanned it. If I find it on an old backup disc, I'll re-upload it as plain text instead of images.


End file.
